Sucked
by TheAmericanFanGirl
Summary: When famous Youtuber Toby Turner goes missing, it's up to his friends Ian, Anthony, Justine, Felix and Shane to go find him. Not only do they find Toby, they also find another world that can ensure them adventure- or death. Rated T for Shane's dirty thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

It's my late Christmas present to you. I present to you, _Sucked_.

Sucked Chapter 1

Toby

* * *

Gryphon's barking was starting to get on my nerves. "Shut up!" I yelled at my dog. Normally I wouldn't yell at Gryphon, but I've been in a really crappy mood lately. Gryphon stopped barking and looked at me with some kind of sadness before running away. "Gryphon wait!" I tried to get him to come back, but he didn't. I whispered some curses under my breath and hit the desk with my fist.

That was a stupid mistake, because my hand started to hurt a heck lot. "Note to self," I muttered under my breath. "Do not punch table." I barley gotten any sleep for the last two weeks and it was all because of those stupid dreams. I couldn't remember what they were about, but they weren't happy dreams- that's for sure.

I also hadn't made a video for a bit and the Audience started to worry. Usually, I would be guilty, but right now I didn't really care. I felt disgusted at myself for feeling like that, but I could really care less. It was weird too. The past two weeks have been tough though, I could barley focus on anything but my temper.

_'Audience?! What are you doing as my email ringtone?!' _ I looked at my computer, sort of grinning at my ringtone. I walked to my computer and opened it up. _'Probably just more fan-mail checking to see if I'm alright.'_ I thought to myself. I opened my email and the message. That's weird. It was like no one had sent me the message. It just said one thing.

_You have been chosen. All will be explained soon._

I was about to close the message when suddenly, my screen started to turn brighter. It kept getting brighter and brighter until it was blinding and I had to cover my eyes. "_What the heck is happening?!_"

All of a sudden, I felt myself getting sucked in. Literally,sucked in! "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SUCKED INTO THE FREAKY THINGY OF DOOM! GRYPHON! FEED YOURSELF!"

Then, everything became black.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys! Even though I only have the first ten Chapters of this, I've been working on this story since JUNE! It's a pretty big deal for me, and I'm really worried/excited.

**Eat a cookie, discover the world, and be yourself everyday**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed**

**Every reader is loved :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sucked Chapter 2

**Anthony**

_ "On May 9th, 2013 famous YouTube and television actor Toby Turner also known as Tobuscus on YouTube, was discovered missing when a friend of his discovered that Toby's dog was barking at the computer and Toby was nowhere to be found. His friends say that when they last saw him, he was tempermantural and he didn't want to be with anyone. Whether or not this had something to do with his disappearance, detectives are still working on it. Next on our news, the mysterious power outage that keeps going off at random-"_

All the lights and the T.V turned off my themselves. Next to me, Justine was crying while hugging Gryphon. "What if we never find him?" she choked out between sobs. "What if he's missing forever?"

"Don't worry Justine," I comforted her. "We'll find Toby." I saw Ian roll his eyes at me and try to fix the power.

"Ya know," Ian butted in. This is not going to be good. "If Toby was being really bitchy, he must have caused his own disappearance to try to.. stop...being... bitchy."

Justine was quiet for a moment before her eyes widened and said, "Oh my God! I caused his disappearance! Oh my God!" Justine started to cry again and was trying to say something but I couldn't understand her at all.

I shot Ian a look then tried to calm her down. I tried to get Justine to calm down, but she wouldn't stop. I heard the doorbell ring and tried to get up, but Justine was clutching on my arm.

"I'll get it," Ian said, clearly understanding my situation. I could hear the door open and Ian talking to the person. "Guess who's here." Ian said in a sing-song voice.

"Is it Toby?" Justine asked, then started to sob again.

"Sadly no." I heard a new voice say. It sounded kind of gay. I knew that voice anywhere.

I turned my head around to see Shane and Felix standing there. Shane sat down next to Justine and hugged her while Felix was kinda hanging around a bit. "What up guys?" Felix asked.

"Nothing much, we were just watching the news until the power shut down. Anthony, that reminds me of something." Ian said

"What?" I responded back to him.

"Here we are, sitting in the dark. I'm going to open some curtains to let the light in." Ian walked out of the room,leaving me alone with the others. I could tell that Felix was just as unconformable as I was.

"So," Shane said, trying to start a conversation. "Any traces of Toby yet?"

"No," Justine said. I guess she finally calmed down. "The police found nothing!"

"Ya know, we should go look for clues on our own." Felix suggested.

Suddenly, a light hit us. It blinded me for a moment before I looked again. It was just Ian who opened the curtains. "That's actually a good idea. It doesn't seem like the police do anything but write stuff down and eat donuts." Ian looked at me excitedly. "And it's not even frosted pink sprinkle donuts."

"Felix, we're not detectives. What makes you think that we can find out to what happened to Toby when the police can't even find a single hair sample."

"Anthony, how many chances do you get to save someone's life?" Shane said. "Plus, it could turn out to be an adventure of a life time."

I looked at all of them. Ian, Shane and Felix were looking at me like they were waiting for permission. It's Justine's face that got me though. She looked at me desperately, as if this would be the last time she would find out on what happened to Toby.

I was quiet for a moment before I finally agreed. "Fine, we'll do some investigating of our own." The whole room erupted with cheers. "But," I said. "We have to do it when the police aren't there. And we have to do it tonight."

"That's what she said." Shane said out loud. Every one of us laughed at that.

After that, we started planning. Cause technically, this is illegal to get in the way of the police. So there we were, planning to find Toby.

* * *

I really shouldn't be starting another fanfic when I'm already working on two. Oh well.

**Nymphadorable Neriece**: Very first reviewer! Hopefully it is interesting to you.

**Wait. .YOU**: I'm very glad it's funny to you :D Because much later, it'll get darker :D

**Smoshfan1231994**: I'm really glad I kept Toby in character! I wrote this just as I got into the Tobuscus fandom and I wasn't sure I did a very good job on him.

Ian: Review this story and you might have a food battle with us!

Shane: Or you might get the 'D'.

Justine: *facepalm*

**Eat a cookie, discover the world, and be yourself everyday**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed**

**Every reader is loved :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sucked

Chapter 3

Felix

* * *

I was too excited to keep quiet about the plan. At first when I came to visit people in L.A., I thought that it was going to be O.K. . But now, we get to find a missing person. I know, I know- I should be worried about it. Honestly though, I found it like it was really exciting. Marzia was getting suspicious, but I told her that I had lots of coffee.

I reviewed the plan in my head while Marzia and I were watching a movie. When everyone at our house (or in my case, hotel) is asleep and it's 10:50, we go out and bring one thing that could help us find Toby. After we do that, we go to his house and Shane would find a way to open the door. We go in, look for clues, and get out when we see light. Easy enough.

During the movie, Marzia was starting to fall asleep so I carried her to bed and she was out. I looked at my phone, which had said 10:43. I started looking for things that could help, but could only find one of those shitty black light pens. I looked at the clock again, and it was 10:55! How could that have taken that long just to find a stupid pen!? I got outside of my hotel room and ran to my car.

"Barrels," I muttered under my breath. I said that instead of saying a bad word. It was a 20 minute drive to Toby's house, and when I got there, it was 11: 05. I looked to see that Anthony was standing in the driveway, and he didn't look happy.

"What took you so long?" Anthony demanded me.

"It took a while for Marzia to go to sleep." I explained sheepishly.

"Whatever. Shane unlocked the door, we were just waiting."

"Wait," I interjected. "How did Shane open the door?"

"He got a bobby pin and did that old trick." Anthony explained. I made a mental note to myself to not tell Shane my address. Who knows what that guy could do to me while I'm asleep. We walked up to the doorstep and Ian, Shane and Justine were there. "We ready?" Anthony asked everyone.

"Wait!" Ian yelled at Anthony.

"What is it Ian?" Anthony asked annoyed.

"What if the police put like, laser beams in there!? We're all fucked then!"

"My black light pen might work then." I joked, taking out said pen. Anthony looked both at me and Ian with a hard look then opened the door. When we got in, it looked as if nothing was touched. Like Toby went on vacation instead of being possibly kidnapped. Ian was careful in case he was right and there were laser beams that we can't see.

I got out my black light and flashed it around the house. I looked up to see that Shane had his camera and was filming everything he saw and was making commentary to any suspicious thing he saw. Other than that, it seemed like Shane and I were the only ones that brought stuff (and it was pretty useless shit). I looked at Toby's desk and saw that the computer was on it. "Hey guys," I called to everyone. "Maybe there's something in this computer."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if it's locked?" Justine asked me.

"Well, we have to try." Anthony said.

I opened the computer and turned it on. Lucky for us, the computer was unlocked. "It's cool guys it's unlocked. There is an opened page though." I said, bringing the mouse to the open page. "Maybe there's a clue here!"

"Alright!" Shane said. "Our first clue!"

The page I opened was an email. There was no receipt to it at all and said one thing to it. "Umm guys. I think this is a clue." I said to them. "It only says very few things."

"Well, what is it?" Justine demanded.

"All is says is '_You have been chosen. All will be explained soon.' _Well, that is not creepy at all." I said sarcastically.

"I have a feeling that Toby didn't run away." Ian said.

"Now we have an even bigger question to answer- what was Toby chosen for?" Anthony asked.

All of a sudden, the computer screen started to get bright. It gradually got brighter until it was blinding. My eyes burned even when I was covering them with my hand. Suddenly, I felt as if we were being sucked IN the computer!

"What's happening?!" Shane yelled at all of us. I didn't even bother trying to answer him. I was trying to get the hell out of there! I knew though that we couldn't get away from the computer.

Then, everything was black.

* * *

A/N: What's happened to our heros? Are they also there with Toby? Will they survive? Why am I asking you these questions? After this chapter, I'm posting the next one up, than taking a little break from this site to get caught up with all the other stuff I have to do. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and sorry that these chapters are short. Next chapter is when things will start looking up.

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

**Every reader is loved :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A Jazmine Alvarez story

Sucked Chapter 4

Ian

* * *

I was expecting to be in a fight with some ninja's who have taken Toby prisoner and we would have to fight him. Not be sucked into some stupid portal! The ride was very uncomfortable. I knew that I was whole, because I could see the others and they weren't ripped apart or anything, but it felt like it.

We were all screaming like a mix with the Human centipede, Jason, and the Orphan were coming right at us. Blue, swirly light was surrounding us and reminded me of one of those hypnosis things. It seemed like an endless, wormhole. We just kept on falling and falling and falling...

Finally, we hit solid ground. I was too sacred to move at all and just laid there, panting and my eyes wide open. "Dude, are you alright?" Anthony was hovering over me while the others lingered back.

"I think so." I got up from where I was laying down and looked around. It looked like we were in a desert, but there wasn't any sign of life anywhere. No cacti, skulls, anything! It was as if the only thing that was there was the dirt. "Where do you think we are?" I asked.

"I thought we were at Arizona for a moment, but it doesn't look anything like it." Shane said. "Whatever that portal was, I don't think it transports us to another part of Earth. Or Earth."

I was about to say something, but the next thing I knew, we were having guns pointed at us. The guys that had the guns pointed at us were wearing white suits and helmets that covered their faces.

"Tell us your names and state your business here and we might spare your pathetic lives." A tall dude said to us.

We were quiet for a moment before I said something. "I'm Ian Hecox and these are my friends Anthony Padilla, Shane Dawson, Felix Kjellberg, and Justine Ezarik. We're only here to find a friend of ours. His name is Toby Turner." I explained to the guard.

"There is no Toby Turner here. Now, prepare to die." The guy said.

I gulped really loud. "Well," I said to Anthony. "This is the end. I just want you to know that you were the best friend any guy could ever have."

"Thanks," Anthony said. "You're like a brother to me."

Just as we were about to be shot, a voice boomed around us. "Don't kill them men. They could be useful. Send them to HQ."

I was pretty much freaking out now. I didn't have time to think though, because another guard behind me poked my back hard and barked at me, "Go on. Start walking to where the others are."

"You could be a little nicer." Shane muttered under his breath. I turned around to see if the guard heard him. Luckily he didn't.

"Stop," Commanded a guard. "Don't move a muscle or I shoot you." The guard got out something that looked like a phone and typed something in it.I saw that the other guards were doing that too. Once they all finished, they put the phone thingy on the ground in front of us like a circle. They started to glow a sickly purplish color "If you don't move or struggle, you'll probably be fine."

"Probably?!" Felix yelled at the guards. They didn't answer though, because we were all indulged in purple light."

I face planted into a white, polished floor. Everything around me was white, yet futuristic like. I was still on my stomach, which was probably a bad idea, because I felt like I was about to throw up. I tried to get up, but right in front of my face were a pair of polished black shoes. I looked up to see an old man smiling at me. He looked like that evil president guy from the _Hunger Games _movie- only nicer.

"I'm sorry about my guards. They aren't very nice to anyone, really." The old man explained, giving me a hand.

I took the hand and he helped me get up. "Who are you." Justine asked the old man.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself." He laughed out. I backed away from him a bit and stood next to Felix. "I'm Robert Josona, and I created this world and have called you here."

"Why did you bring us here? And are you the one that kidnapped Toby?" I demanded to him. This fucker better tell us all that we want to hear.

Robert had a sad look then said, "Your friend is safe. He's actually waiting for you now in a room. Strong man, he is. Took out three of my guards before he finally calmed down." Robert had chuckled at the last thing.

"O.K.," I said. "That still doesn't answer my other question though. Why are we here?!"

"All will be explained later. Why don't you join us for dinner?" Robert offered. "I bet your hungry after your bumpy ride."

I was about to decline the dinner invite, but Anthony said something before I did. "Sure, why not?" Anthony said. I shot him a look of disbelief but that douche ignored me.

"Excellent!" Robert seemed very happy with that response. "I'll have my guards show you to the room that your friend is in." Robert walked over to an empty space on the floor. A control panel (at least that's what I think it is) rose from the floor. Robert pushed a button on it and two guards appeared out of nowhere. "Men," Robert said, his tone changing from being a nice guy to a bossy bitch. "Please escort our guest to room 342."


End file.
